The Fountain
Misha The land of Misha is a beautiful and diverse land, filled with numerous creatures, kingdoms, and items of power. The six main races of the land are: humans, elves, faeries, dwarves, mermaids, and monsters. Many years ago there were fantastic creatures such as dragons and giants, however, these creatures have faded into legend, though some remnants of the old cultures still remain. Geography The land surrounding the main building area belongs to the humans, and is split up between different classes (as in, rich & poor, not mages & clerics). Humans would hesitate to travel outside of this realm, particularly without a group, as the woods hold many hostile creatures, namely the monsters of the land. If you travel over the covered bridge and up the mountain you have entered the realm of the elves, though finding their central location would be difficult and/or dangerous if they did not wish you to do so. The large field directly across the lake is the land of the faeries, where time and space become confused and giddy. The dwarven hall is located underground, though rumors have the entrance somewhere down the long path past the human wall. Mermaids live in the water, obviously, and are said to have a few watery groves where they sunbathe on occasion. There are a few places where traveling is considered very dangerous. The longhouses in the woods are said to be the site of a tribal slaughter, and it is rumored that bloodthirsty cannibals still live there, ready to feast upon mortal flesh. The field at the end of the long path (the Carnival field, for those of you who were at the last Finale), holds a large cave that is home to a fierce beast known as the Crocotta. This beast looks similar to a giant wolf, and its lair is filled with the bones of trespassers. Speaking of bones, the ropes course area is said to be an ancient graveyard, where the bones of dragons and giants rest; travel is highly discouraged there as well. Finally, there is a large field even further up than the faerie field, where an ancient druidic circle rests. This field is said to be haunted by misshappen and deadly air creatures, known as wisps. Indeed, there are many places of danger in Misha. The last thing to note is that there are areas of land outside of the main civilized portions of Misha where other creatures live. At times, members of different races may go on journeys to the outskirts of the land, and it may take them a few days to travel back. There are no other large civilizations outside of the ones described on the land. Politics Creatures of Misha attempt to be cordial, though hostilities have broken out between different races in the past. All beings give respect to high status beings of other races; to not do so could potentially bring war between races. It is fairly well known that the humans are looked upon with slight disdain by faeries, dwarves & elves, although these races have diplomats that travel back and forth between them. It is VERY important to note that to kill a diplomat is one of the highest crimes that a creature could commit in Misha. The only beings that would stoop to doing so would likely be the monsters. The monsters are considered unstable and fairly savage by the other races, though it is unknown what the monsters think, in fact, little is known or understood about the monster race in general. Mermaids are quite aloof, and do not traditionally associate with other races. Magic Magic is a real thing within the world, but takes long hours of study and access to specific magical materials. Consequently, most of the human magical users are upper class citizens (nobles, royalty, etc), and many of the races specialize in given magical classes. There are also many items of power spread throughout the land, but most are guarded by powerful beings, and some may be difficult for non-magic users to wield. Classes In the land of Misha, one may encounter warriors, mages, clerics, dark clerics/necromancers, alchemists, rogues, psionics, bards, and regular old folks. Different classes are available to different groups—you will be informed about which character classes you may choose from. Religion/Spirituality The four elemental gods that are generally worshipped are the God of Air, the Goddess of Earth, the God of Fire, and the Goddess of Water. Usually there is a main god or goddess worshiped by a race, with different religious customs and iconography associated with these gods. For example, the humans primarily worship the Water Goddess and have a sacred fountain associated her, while the Elves primarily worship the Earth Goddess, and have a sacred oak staff associated with her. All races give the proper respect to other deities, regardless of their personal association. Creation Myths and Mythology Humans Once upon a time, there was an argument between the Gods and Goddesses of the Four Elements. Each desired to create the most impressive of beings. The Goddess of the Earth began to strip the bark off of the trees, revealing a slender and wood-eyed elf. “See my creation, more beautiful and stoic than any!” she boasted. The Fire God was filled with rage, and smashed into the Earth, causing a firey volcano to erupt out of the ground. When the lava hardened it formed into a stout and stony dwarf, with a fiery temper at the core. “Now you see,” smirked the Fire God, “that I am the one with the power.” The Air God raised and eyebrow and puffed out his cheeks, whistling three times, and suddenly the air was filled with glittering specs that came together to form the first faerie. “My lovely creature,” sighed the Air God, “is ethereal perfection.” The Water Goddess looked at each in turn, and, smiling gently, opened her palms. Water flowed and formed, and quickly the goddess used the bark from the trees to hold together the form. She scooped up a speck of fire that was still smoldering on the ground, placing it in the heart of the creature, and took one ethereal speck, placing it upon its forehead. “My creature,” she remarked gently, “has pieces of all, yet belongs in the end to me.” And so we creatures were. From water we began and in water we will end. Faeries Before time and space occurred, the elements sang in nothingness. Then came desire and form. The God of the Air felt excitement and fear, and gasped. Many creatures were born. He then felt yearning, and sighed, creating new beings. Last he felt joy and laughed, and faeries came to be. Faeries were the largest and most complex of the beings created by the God of Air, and it is whispered that he loved them best. Because of his love for them, he wished them never to be alone. When he thought that he could not always be with them, he cried aloud. His cry echoed round the hips of Mother Earth, returning to him. He then knew what he must do. Like an echo on the wind is to its native voice, he paired every soul with another, so that each faerie had a soulmate that they would share life with forever. Some he paired with the same gender, some with the opposite gender. Then he blew onto the web of the spider goddess, taking a silver string that he tied between each of their heartstrings. The rest of the webbing he spread over the group as a whole, and it flew over existence, knitting his beloved faeries into the fabric of existence and all within it. Elves Before space was fully formed, the elements floated and soared throughout undefined pieces of being. There was then a moment when the elements became, and the most powerful of these was the Goddess of the Earth. As the Earth Goddess formed herself, the inspiration to create grew in her. Mother Earth heaved her chest, and mountains sprung up. She licked her lips, and rivers formed, eventually becoming oceans. She yearned for the sun, and plants and trees grew. Then she yearned to know herself, and to be present to love all of these things, and elves became. They were the first created, and the Earth Mother put most of her perfection into them. They were given her knowledge of the life and its cycle, given the desire to create and destroy both slowly and rapidly, and given the stony peace and stillness in the depths of their beings. Later came many more creatures, and at first, the elves did not understand the flaws that were inherent in these beings, for many were quick to anger, and some even practiced fratricide. The elves journeyed to Mother Earth, and asked of her, “Mother, in your image we are patient and compassionate. Yet we see the destructive nature of these new creatures, and we find that it may be better to wipe them from your surface. What is your word?” The Earth Goddess smiled upon them, and informed them, “Indeed, my beloved beings, you have recognized the flaws in them. Hold your patience well, for mistakes are necessary in order to obtain a higher perfection. Steadfast as the noble tree you must remain, and protect, bearing all that you can bear. When you can bear no more, you will return to me.” So the great elven race took her words and split into seven tribes, in order to remain in smaller groups, more hidden from the lesser creatures. The seven tribes they named after the great trees: oak, ash, rowan, willow, pine, birch, maple, and each tribe took the lessons from their given name. They remain, and will remain, ‘til the great return. Dwarves One day the God of Fire wished to give a present to his beloved Mother Earth. Deep he traveled into her subconscious, into the darkest depths of the caverns, where all her dreams and passions lie. There he called upon his power, coaxing rock into hard formations with fire and lava. He thought of how much he loved this being and its receiver, and though it stung and scarred him, one tear drop fell from his eye, landing upon the figure. The drop hissed as the form cooled, and dwarves were born. Cast Royals *King Gabriel - Connor Gellespie *Queen Ananda - Corrine McDonald *Prince --- — Luke Stremouchow *Princess --- — Marika McCoola *Royal Advisor --- — Kevin Karp *Royal Mage --- — Rowan Crowley *Royal Cleric --- — Eva Petkanas *Royal Alchemist --- — Jacob Vestergaard *Royal Seer --- — Elan Kwiecienski Army *General --- - Innis Lawrence *Captain of the East --- - Melissa Shacker *Captain of the West --- - Andrew Murdock *Captain of the North, Captain Highwater --- - Mary Gordanier *Captain of the South Captain Alexander Corvex - Justin Klare Thomas *Captain of the Archers --- - Griffin Johnston *Patrick Smith - Adam Samson *Fifi --- (Southern Unit) - Ben Raften *Elise Tiller (Northern Unit)--- - Rachel SImon Villagers The Smiths *(Daddy) Smith - *Delilah Smith - *Will Smith - Griffin Simpson *Kayla Smith - Ruby Lavin *Seamus Smith - Michael Petkanas *Patrick Smith - Adam Samson * - Eva Soffel * - Jonas Finkel The (Something) *Dad - Chrisso Babcock *Mom - Kate Lakota *Sylvia - Mae Stark *(Dead Merperson Brother) - Forest Creatures Fairies *Xin - Trevor Volpe *Moka - Hannah Rothman Elves * - Reed Mollins * - Eleni Delopoulos * - Bo Strauss *Gil - David Gottsegen Dwarves *Dorian, King of the Dwarves - Nick Feder *Nicky Bobby - Dorian Jackson Wolfrunners * - Dylan Hamilton Friendly Creatures *Abatwa - Molly Ostertag *Baku - Brennan Lee Mulligan Wisps * - Wiley Gorn * - Trine Boode-Petersen Dragonsiers *Goldsier — Ike Shaw *Silversier — Jon Sheridan *Bronzier — Andrew Watkins *Ironsier — Shane Hennessey Category:Games